Décadence
by HeleOz
Summary: Une échéance qui approche, la visite d'une amie de longue date et la vie de Sasuke va être bouleversée pour la seconde fois. Ceux qui n'apprécient pas le Slash passent leur chemin... UA, ItaSasu, et j'ai hésité à mettre en Hurt/comfort donc à voir "


_Bon ben... Nous y voilà!_

_Pour la petite histoire, j'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce one-shot : j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a un mois, puis je l'ai continué en changeant les personnages pour en faire une création originale, mais finalement je suis revenue au ItaSasu prévu au départ. Enfin, non, au départ ça devait être un ItaNaruSasu mais... les personnages ont dirigé pour moi, encore une fois._

_Je suis pas franchement fière de la fin, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Posté le 23 juillet, pour l'anniversaire de ce petit Sasuke ^^_

* * *

_4 ans._

« Sasuke, attention!

_ I-Itachi ! J'ai peur !

_ Attends moi, j'arrive ! »

Itachi, c'était le plus fort. En même temps, c'était normal : c'était lui le plus grand. Mais il était le plus fort quand même.

Sasuke, lui, il était encore petit quand on lui demandait son âge, il montrait les cinq doigts de sa main et repliait son petit pouce en clamant haut et fort « j'ai quatre ans ! ». Il n'était pas aussi fort que son grand frère, et il n'était pas aussi intelligent. Mais bon, il était pas nul non plus... c'était juste que Itachi, c'était le meilleur. Voilà.

« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! » jappait inlassablement l'animal – un chien énorme, presque aussi grand et gros que Sasuke lequel, tétanisé par la peur, n'osait pas s'enfuir. Et pourtant, il y avait déjà un moment que cela durait... depuis qu'il était sorti de la maison, en fait. Maintenant, il le regrettait. Il aurait dû écouter sa mère une fois encore, mais bien sûr, il lui avait désobéi et était parti quand même...

« Ouaf ! » L'enfant sursauta violemment. Il avait tellement peur ! Ce chien allait le manger !

Une ombre recouvrit le petit qui déglutit de travers et fondit en larmes.

_ Recule ! » S'exclama soudain la voix de Itachi qui venait de s'interposer entre son petit frère et le beauceron en brandissant une grosse branche. Il l'agita sous le nez du chien pour l'effrayer et insista : « Allez, recule, et je ne te ferais rien ! »

Mais l'animal n'obéit pas. Cependant, voyant l'intérêt brillant au fond de ses prunelles, le jeune homme comprit ce que désirait le chien : il lança le morceau de bois loin de lui et de son frère, de toutes ses forces, puis attrapa directement Sasuke dans ses bras quand le chien s'élança à la poursuite du bâton. « Grand frèèèèreee... » sanglotait le cadet, agité de hoquets, quand Itachi le protégea de son étreinte alors le petit se blottit inconsciemment contre son aîné. Il enlaça les épaules de son grand frère et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Itachi tandis que celui-ci tentait de le calmer à grand renfort de câlins et de mots rassurants.

« C'est bon, pleure plus, stupide petit frère...

_ Méchaaant ! » gémit le petit brun en riant entre deux sanglots il agrippait tellement fort son aîné que Itachi ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir discret et se releva, ses mains sous les cuisses de son frère pour le protéger de la chute.

« Bon, tiens-toi bien à moi, on va rentrer à la maison. » annonça-t-il à Sasuke qui chassait les dernières larmes de ses yeux.

« Mouuiii... Je t'aime, grand frère. » déclara le petit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Itachi qui rougit, sans que le cadet ne l'aperçoive.

« Je t'aime aussi... stupide petit frère. »

Trois coups frappés à sa porte.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte, secs et réguliers : « Toc, toc, toc. » à ce moment là, il dormait encore et la légère rumeur qui, bien qu'en d'autres circonstances l'auraient immédiatement réveillé, ne fit pas frémir le bel endormi. En effet, Sasuke avait du sommeil à récupérer... _Beaucoup_ de sommeil à récupérer.

Trois nouveaux coups, plus bruyants : dérangé dans le rêve qui se jouait toujours dans son esprit par un bourdonnement parasite, Sasuke geignis et roula sur son flanc droit. Mais n'émergea pas.

Trois autres coups clairement plus impatients par rapport aux précédents et, enfin, le sommeil lâcha peu à peu le brun il était cependant dans une zone obscure loin du réveil complet. Plongé dans la brume cotonneuse d'un réveil forcé, les réminiscences de son rêve disparurent lentement. Sasuke recommença à prendre conscience du poids de son corps et prit pied, peu à peu, dans la réalité. Le bourdonnement incessant de son réfrigérateur se fraya à nouveau un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles puis sa conscience toujours légèrement étourdie.

Les trois coups suivants, littéralement agressifs, furent accompagnés d'un « Sasuke ! » mi-figue mi-raisin : à la fois inquiet et exaspéré. Le sus-nommé, finalement tiré du confort post-nocturne qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'apprécier, répondit un « j'arrive ! » très rauque pour faire patienter son visiteur... le temps de se faire plus présentable qu'il ne l'était.

Si le poids du monde avait pesé sur ses épaules, Sasuke ne se serait pas redressé plus difficilement il faut dire qu'entre la douleur dans sa nuque et la raideur de son canapé, il n'était pas non plus aidé. Engourdi des pieds à la tête, le jeune homme s'étira en baillant. Seulement après il rassembla en lui le courage d'ouvrir ses paupières.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son téléviseur toujours allumé... il s'était probablement endormi avant d'éteindre, la veille. Sasuke soupira : déjà que son salaire lui permettait peu d'excès, si _en plus_ il se prenait une facture d'électricité exorbitante dans la poire, son porte-monnaie ne s'en sortirait pas ce mois-ci ! Pourtant, à l'origine, il n'était pas de ces étudiants qui avaient besoin de travailler pour se payer les frais de leur scolarité... Sans être riche, sa famille était aisée. Largement. Du moins, assez pour que ses parents se permettent de lui payer ses études – brillantes – dans le droit... et c'était ce qu'ils auraient fait si Sasuke n'avait pas décidé de quitter le domicile familial à tout juste dix-huit ans pour enfin prendre son envol pour enfin se séparer de ceux qui lui avaient prit ce qu'il avait de plus cher, enfant.

Enfin, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Après avoir éteint sa vieille télévision grâce à la télécommande tombée pendant la nuit, Sasuke puisa la force de se lever malgré les courbatures dans son corps et ce sacré mal à la nuque qu'il risquait de se traîner encore un moment puisque cet espèce de canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi n'était pas de la meilleure qualité non plus. Et puis l'étudiant avait du dormir... assez contorsionné, quand même, pour ne pas tomber comme la télécommande.

Son appartement, en lui-même, n'était pas des plus désastreux il n'était pas non plus génial, juste correct. Seulement, aujourd'hui, si dire qu'il ressemblait presque à un champ de bataille après le passage de troupeaux d'éléphants était exagéré, Sasuke ne voyait en tous cas pas où il pouvait poser ses pieds pour se rendre dans l'entrée à sa droite. Et cela l'exaspéra hautement. … pour presque, il manquait des bouteilles d'alcool vides au sol et le tableau de l'appartement d'un parfait dépressif était complet. Où était passé cet ordre que le jeune homme chérissait tant ? Il y avait autant de copies éparpillées que de vêtements, de ceux propres que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger aux sales qui attendaient son prochain passage à la laverie automatique plus de livres, cahiers et crayons renversés que de babioles bien qu'une ou deux peluches aient mystérieusement atteint près de son meuble télé et pour couronner le tout, il y avait _ce cadre de travers_, là, juste en face, au mur : le genre de chose que l'esprit pointilliste et maniaque de Sasuke ne supportait pas.

Pour peu, il déclenchait l'état de catastrophe naturelle dans son appartement... Même si ce bazar résultait plutôt d'une semaine lessivante de cours, tout major de la promotion soit-il. Largement le meilleur, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui était le pire, c'était finalement que ce désordre était loin d'être représentatif de sa personnalité mais l'était un peu de sa vie. Désordonnée, c'était le mot parfait.

Faisant fi – pour l'instant – de cet environnement peu viable, Sasuke chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la main et parcouru enfin la distance le séparant de la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle devait probablement bouillir d'impatience son visiteur... quelque part, tant pis pour lui ! Il se souviendrait de ne pas venir le déranger - Sasuke vérifia sur son décodeur - à huit heures de matin, la prochaine fois.

Au passage près d'un carton plein de cours des années précédents, Sasuke empoigna le peignoir qui y était échoué pour s'en habiller. Ce n'était sûrement pas correct de se présenter un caleçon – bien que la vue fut fort plaisante – et il avait un peu froid : l'étudiant était obligé de maintenir son appartement à basse température pour le bien de son porte-monnaie... Il était même étonnant qu'il n'ai pas attrapé un seul rhume depuis son aménagement.

Finalement, après un parcours du combattant vaincu haut la main par l'habitude et des pensées cent fois égarées – tant que Sasuke pensait, même si c'était stupide, c'était bien – il arriva enfin face à la... magnifique ? porte d'entrée. Alors que trois nouveaux coups allaient lui rappeler la présence de son visiteur bien matinal, le brun ouvrit, maussade.

Un explosion de couleurs agressa violemment sa rétine au même instant et lui donna un mouvement de recul alors que la personne devant lui agressait simultanément ses oreilles :

« Ah, enfin ! Je te jure, j'étais à deux doigts de défoncer la porte Sasuke ! »

Lequel porta ses mains à ses yeux, gémissant un « Hn » peu audible. Merde... tellement d'énergie le matin... il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de si mal assortir ses vêtements sans que cela ne paraisse trop moche, grâce à la myriade de tons féminins qu'elle arborait. N'empêche, il avait mal aux yeux, là, tout de suite... _Très _mal.

Sasuke, lui, aimait bien le monochrome : le blanc, le gris, le noir... Un peu de bleu, de marron, pourquoi pas du rouge... Tandis que son importune visiteuse raffolait du rouge, du vert, du _rose _surtout ce à quoi les rétines de l'étudiant n'étaient décidément pas habituées.

Sasuke frotta une dernière fois ses yeux et les leva vers son amie, poussant un juron bien imagé.

Elle portait une minuscule jupe rose, fendue sur les côtés, le devant et le derrière sur un legging court, un débardeur rouge sang à glissière et une veste de sport trop grande orange fluo – probablement pas la sienne ses cheveux mi-longs de la couleur rose d'un chewing-gum étaient tirés en arrière par un bandeau violacé et ses grands yeux verts émeraude papillonnaient vers Sasuke comme si la jeune femme voulait faire oublier ses méfaits d'un battement de cil... ce qui, elle le savait, ne marcherait en plus jamais. Plus étonnant, la pile de journaux qu'elle tenaient coincés sous son bras droit.

Sakura. Qui d'autre ?

Sasuke se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait détaillé Sakura des pieds à la tête sous le regard gêné de la jeune femme qui, mal à l'aise – et voyant le visage horriblement peu réactif de son ami – se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre en triturant le bout des manches trop longues de son gilet. Elle attendit, plus ou moins patiemment, que le brun daigne reprendre complètement la maîtrise des fonctions primaires de son cerveau. Quelque part, c'était assez inquiétant de le voir aussi... amorphe. Lui qui était tellement vif dans la vie de tous les jours...

Une très... _très_ longue minute s'égrena, dans le silence le plus total.

En fait, Sasuke était tout à fait réveillé. Enfin, presque. Mieux il était au meilleur de sa forme il hésitait juste entre accorder à son amie trois minute de discussion sur le pallier – elle n'était sans doute pas là pour juste vérifier qu'il était encore en vie – ou la faire entrer et aller, de son côté, se rendormir pour la saquer. Les deux étaient très tentants. Pourtant, après un soupir résigné, le brun s'écarta légèrement sur sa gauche pour inviter Sakura à entrer.

« C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça... » s'exaspéra-t-il devant les sourcils levés de la jeune femme, qui leva les yeux au ciel et le précéda dans l'appartement

« Je suis juste étonnée ! Il y avait un bail que tu ne m'avais pas fait- »

La jeune femme se figea après trois pas dans le salon, laissant en suspend le reste de sa phrase.

« … Sakura? »

Sasuke, intrigué par la subite pétrification de son amie, clos la porte en la claquant et rejoint son amie. Il détailla un instant son visage, puis l'appartement... et comprit ce qui l'avait arrêtée dans son élan.

« Ah oui... pour le désordre, ne fais pas attention... »

Bien qu'elle ne réagisse pas, Sasuke su que Sakura avait entendu. Il la dépassa en baillant, évitant sur son chemin deux ou trois piles de feuilles, un sachet de vêtements sales et le katana que lui avait un jour offert un vieux dingue obsédé par lui, et dont il était plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Il aurait très bien pu le vendre, mais il était attaché à cet objet sans intérêt, étrangement...

Le brun se rendit jusqu'à sa cuisine américaine ridiculement étroite. Seule la fenêtre la plus proche, dans le salon, l'éclairait loin d'en être dérangé, Sasuke, en parfait oiseau de nuit, arrivait parfaitement bien à vivre dans cet environnement sombre qu'était le sien. Ce qu'aucun de ses « amis » n'avait jamais comprit, d'ailleurs, comme ils ne comprenaient pas un certain nombre d'autres de choses le concernant.

De manière générale, l'appartement était froid aussi froid et impersonnel qu'un cimetière, juste bon pour être habité tous les trente-six de mois. Il n'y avait pas de couleur. Pas de confort. Pas d'objet inutile. Sasuke y avait veillé soigneusement, pour qu'il se rappelle chaque jour le prix de sa liberté et de ses choix – mais aussi le poids des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas oublier. Pour qu'il ne retouche jamais au bonheur d'une vie simple et tous les tabous, les interdits et les sacrifices que cela entraînait.

Le brun choisi une tasse dans une étagère qu'il avait peiné à ouvrir, vieille comme elle était, puis il hésita au moment d'en refermer la porte.

« Sakura, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il à son amie qui ne lui répondit pas. « Sakura ? »

Fronçant ses sourcils et laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps, Sasuke observa la jeune femme silencieusement, suspicieux. Sakura revint à elle lorsqu'il amorça un pas dans sa direction.

Décidément, tous les deux, ils n'étaient vraiment pas accordés sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme en le rejoignant dans la cuisine, après avoir préalablement déposé ses journaux sur le bar séparant la cuisine du salon.

« Je te demande pardon ?

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Réitéra Sakura, visiblement inquiète pour lui : ses yeux luisaient plus que d'habitude et, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas connue depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aurait juré que son visage de bébé allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Il ne su pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était quoi cette question ?

« … bien sûr que tout va bien... » lâcha le brun en passant une main dans sa chevelure noire à la coupe narguant tout coiffeur digne de ce nom, se détournant du regard de son amie.

Voilà que Sakura s'inquiétait pour lui !

Sasuke émit un ricanement qui sonnait légèrement faux et remplit sa cafetière d'eau sous le regard profond de la jeune femme. Décidément, elle lui aurait tout fait... Mais maintenant elle avait Naruto, leur ami d'enfance commun ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser respirer ? Elle n'était même plus amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr elle était gentille, elle le connaissait presque aussi bien que Naruto c'était un fait. Dont Sasuke se fichait royalement. Il n'avait rien demandé et ne demanderait jamais rien il aspirait juste à la tranquillité, la solitude c'était si dur que ça à comprendre ? … Visiblement, pour Sakura, oui.

Lorsque Sasuke voulu ouvrir un nouveau placard pour en tirer un paquet de café, elle claqua la porte du meuble du plat de la main et fusilla l'étudiant du regard. Malgré les quinze centimètres qui lui manquaient pour égaler la taille du brun, elle donnait l'étrange impression de pouvoir lui faire _très_ mal.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu te fous de moi oui ! » s'écria Sakura en avançant vers Sasuke « Tu as mis _dix minutes_ pour venir m'ouvrir alors que tu n'aurais pas mis plus de vingt secondes en temps normal – ou que tu sois dans l'appartement ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux exaspérés, je suis sérieuse Sasuke ! Ton appartement est plus désordonné qu'un bordel mais, normalement, tu es le type le plus maniaque de la terre entière – ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation tu es habillé en peignoir à huit heures de mat' quand tu devrais déjà être très loin de chez toi tu as une barbe de trois jours et tu ne t'es visiblement pas lavé les cheveux de la semaine, au moins ! » énuméra la jeune femme sur un ton électrique avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle fulminait, littéralement.

Sasuke passa une main de ses joues à sa chevelure pour donner raison à Sakura.

Elle était purement et simplement hors d'elle : où était passé le garçon tellement parfait qu'il en était écœurant ? Le type soigné de la pointe des cheveux à la pointe des ongles, ordonné, perfectionniste comme pas deux ? Oui elle était inquiète. Sakura savait son ami fragile... tout le monde savait Sasuke fragile. Pourtant, ils faisaient tous des efforts pour l'aider – lui qui n'avait jamais daigné leur parler de ses problèmes ! Comment pouvait-elle encore lui tendre la main s'il s'entêtait à la refuser ?

Sasuke voulu d'abord la rembarrer elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait, que ça plaise ou non. Pourtant, son regard croisa accidentellement le reflet d'un pauvre type dans son frigo, exactement de ceux qu'il ne supportait pas : la tête d'un fumeur d'herbe, cerné, les yeux rougis et dans le vague, mal coiffé, mal rasé le stéréotype même d'un homme qui a raté sa vie. Et, si lui avait raté sa vie, il refusait de ressembler au gars qui l'observait du reflet sur son frigo. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... et si _il_ était là, _il_ ne le supporterait pas non plus. Alors Sasuke capitula.

« … d'accord, tu as raison. Je me suis laissé aller. … Je vais arranger ça tout à l'heure. » céda-t-il à son amie.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était le véritable pourquoi de cette négligence. Elle ne savait rien de l'importance d'une échéance qui approchait dangereusement... et n'en saurait probablement jamais rien. Heureusement, Sakura était une personne intelligente qui perçu le « ne va pas plus loin » muet de Sasuke.

« Bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle malgré tout en frappant dans ses mains quand un grand sourire fendit don visage. « Génial ! Alors ce sera un café pour moi aussi ! » s'exclama Sakura en laissant seul Sasuke dans la cuisine : elle s'installa derrière le bar, sur l'une des deux chaises hautes en inox, et s'accouda au comptoir en fixant Sasuke avec l'air plein de candeur d'une enfant satisfaite. Et ce fut tout.

Sasuke retint son exclamation entre l'exaspération et l'amusement en roulant des yeux telle était Sakura : totalement imprévisible, se fichant royalement de l'avis des autres sur sa personne. Elle « agissait à l'instinct », comme elle aimait le dire... bien que Sasuke, lui, la trouve surtout fatigante. D'ailleurs, ce caractère n'était même pas le sien : c'était celui de Naruto et qui avait déteint sur elle.

Sasuke la laissa se réapproprier sa pile de journaux divers le temps qu'il prépare leur café. Son estomac gargouilla pitoyablement au moment où il lançait la cafetière, suivi du gloussement de Sakura. Toujours plus exaspéré si cela se pouvait, Sasuke termina par préparer un petit déjeuner complet pour sa personne... et son amie aux cheveux teints d'une couleur affreuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ayant terminé tout le laborieux rassemblement des fonds de placard encore comestibles – il faut dire que Sasuke mangeait rarement chez lui, capable de faire cuire des pâtes sans eau comme il était – le jeune homme et Sakura s'assirent à la table du salon préalablement débarrassée du désordre qui y régnait par l'invitée. Sasuke choisi d'attendre qu'ils attaquent le repas pour demander à la jeune femme la raison de sa présence chez lui.

« Ah oui, ça !... bon tu vois ces journaux ? » fit la jeune femme en en glissant quelques uns de ses genoux au plateau de la table – entre le beurre et les couverts. Elle attendit aussi que Sasuke acquiesce mollement, une cuillère dans la bouche, pour continuer : « Je te les amené parce qu'ils parlent tous d'un truc qui m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai lu... » annonça Sakura en présentant une à une les couvertures des journaux concernés, apparemment peu sûre d'elle.

Et Sasuke se demande de quel genre de sujet commun pouvaient traiter un régional, la revue commerçante de la ville, un hebdomadaire gay – pourquoi Sakura en avait-elle un, d'ailleurs ? - et un journal de petites annonces plein de publicité. Intrigué, il reposa la tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre avec appétit. Qu'est-ce que Sakura avait encore été chercher... ?

Bien qu'il tente vaguement de s'en empêcher, le regard de Sasuke dévia sur les couvertures. Particulièrement celle de l'hebdo gay... où posait un garçon _vraiment très agréable_ à l'œil, peu vêtu, qu'il détailla du bout de ses cheveux roux à la limite du caleçon, où l'image était coupée en n'omettant ni la carnation claire de sa peau luisante, ni ses muscles saillants, ni la naissance rebondie de ses fesses, ni son regard turquoise mystérieux souligné de khôl... Et, trop vite, il en détourna le regard avant de sentir ses hormones au repos depuis très longtemps se réveiller. Enfin, peut-être trop tard. Mais il fut presque soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas ce que son amie voulait lui faire remarquer ce que la jeune femme visait était précisément surligné au marqueur fluorescent : c'étaient des titres d'articles. Chacun d'entre eux, bien qu'ils soient formulés différemment, comprenait les mêmes mots quelque part dans l'intitulé : « bar », « spectacle », et « gay ». Plus « surprenant », qui revenait trois fois. Déjà, Sasuke flairait l'embrouille : à tous les coups il s'agissait d'articles sur de « fabuleux » bars gays dans le coin, du genre qu'il ne supportait pas fréquenter parce que l'on y trouvait un nombre sidérant de stéréotypes ambulants : trop de folles, de « tapettes » à la voix criarde, de bear, de virils en mini-short en cuir... et trop peu de gay normaux. Bien que la normalité ait tendance à être remise en question dans ce cas.

Sasuke vivait bien son homosexualité... du moins, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être attiré par les hommes et il l'assumait parce qu'il l'avait découvert très – _vraiment très_ – tôt. Ce sur quoi il bloquait, c'était le fait de se trouver un partenaire. Un vrai – pas de ceux qui restaient un week-end dans son lit avant qu'il ne les chasse. Probablement ses vieilles blessures qui refusaient de cicatriser … ou dont il aimait se rappeler l'origine chaque maudit jour de l'année.

Revenant à lui, Sasuke recentra son regard d'encre sur amie « rose », un sourcil levé, légèrement interrogatif. Sakura lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant d'agiter sous son nez un article découpé aux ciseaux

« Ils parlent tous de l'ouverture de l'année, Sasuke ! Tu n'en as pas entendu parler bien sûr ? » lui demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine concentrée du brun sur l'extrait qu'elle lui avait cédé. « Le plus beau bar gay de la ville, avec des spectacles le vendredi et le dimanche soir – orchestré par les serveurs eux-mêmes, des activités et des concerts prévus après l'ouverture officielle. C'est un truc sérieux, les gérants proposent un inédite pour les homo' puisqu'ils comptent organiser fréquemment des soirées de rencontres ! Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que-

_ Laisse-moi deviner, » la coupa Sasuke, « ton copain pédé éternel célibataire pourrait aller y faire un tour histoire de se caser enfin ? » lâcha-t-il, amer.

A la fin de sa prise de parole, accentuée par sa tenue corporelle et ses illustrations manuelles, Sasuke regretta déjà cette intervention. Il sentit, à juste titre, qu'il avait été un peu loin dans ses propos en une seule phrase assassine par ailleurs, l'expression blessée et rageuse de Sakura refroidit considérablement ses ardeurs.

« … hum... désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Il fixa, piteux, le café tiède dans sa tasse. Et n'osa plus rien faire, comme s'il attendait de se faire gronder... Mais Sakura le surprit encore :

« Tu sais Sasuke, si tu continues à repousser comme ça tous les gens qui t'aiment et ne veulent que ton bien, tu finiras seul. Pour de vrai. » dit la jeune femme de la plus sérieuse des façons, bien qu'une pointe de tristesse perça dans sa voix « Moi, je te connais depuis qu'on est gosses. Presque dix ans. Alors je suis habituée... mais tout le monde ne te reviendra pas comme moi. Sur ce, je te laisse méditer mes paroles... _seul_. » ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Quand Sasuke se retourna vers elle et voulu esquisser un geste pour la rejoindre elle le devança, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Merci pour le café. » dit-elle alors qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. « Je devais rentrer, de toutes façons. Naruto va m'en vouloir s'il se réveille et découvre que je suis venue sans lui. »

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte sous le regard impassible de Sasuke, qui ne savait pas bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et n'osa pas faire un geste, Sakura se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

« Oh, et pour ce qui est du bar... hum, réfléchis-y quand même. Moi je le sens bien. Allez, à plus tard ! »

Et la porte claqua derrière elle.

Sasuke demeura immobile et tendu dans le silence complet pendant un certain moment. Quelque part au fond de lui-même, il savait que Sakura avait raison. Que ses fantômes ne pouvaient pas le hanter toute sa vie. Mais... il avait aussi besoin de temps, encore un peu de temps. Dans quelques jours, ça ferait dix ans. Déjà. Et il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que d'attendre la date fatidique avec patience, appréhendant cette journée plus que les autres...

Mais Sakura avait résolument raison.

Peut-être que ce bar, là... l_'Akastuki_, il irait y faire un tour, finalement.

_6 ans._

Il mourrait de froid. C'était horrible d'avoir froid comme ça ! Inhumain ! En plus, Sasuke était enrhumé maintenant... Son petit corps tremblotant avait beau être couvert d'épaisses couches de vêtements – sa mère avait eu du mal à le laisser partir sans une seconde doudoune – le petit garçon était frigorifié. Et, bien entendu, le fait qu'il marche à travers une campagne enneigée avec une température extérieure moyenne de -8°C ne l'aidait pas à se remettre. De toute façon, maintenant, il était trop tard pour rentrer à la maison... et puis ils étaient bientôt arrivés, non ?

Lui et Itachi – enfin, surtout Itachi – se rendaient chez leur cousin Shisui pour lui rendre visite, lui tenir compagnie et passer une soirée le temps que leurs parents recevaient des gens que l'aîné avait du mal à supporter.

« Grand frèèère... » gémit Sasuke en reniflant. « J'ai froiiidd...

_ Je sais Sasuke, moi aussi... » soupira Itachi en arrêtant de marcher.

L'aîné se retourna vers son petit frère, à la traîne par rapport à lui, et l'observa se démener pour le rattraper alors qu'il était agité de grelottements incessants. Un pincement au cœur le prit quand il observa les yeux vitreux de Sasuke, sans doute malade et fiévreux, mais qui ne lui avait rien dit pour pouvoir le suivre... Itachi soupira et tendit ses bras à son petit frère qui vint s'y jeter pour partager une étreinte.

« Tu es vraiment un stupide petit frère...

_... Huumm... »

Sasuke se blottit contre son aîné en gémissant et clos ses paupières. Il aimait bien faire le bébé quand il était avec Itachi, parce que celui-ci lui faisait toujours des câlins – même quand il devinait que Sasuke le faisait exprès.

Le plus grand déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et lui proposa de monter sur son dos, ce que le plus jeune accepta immédiatement une fois cela fait, Itachi se redressa et poursuivit sa route. Une chance que son frère soit plutôt léger !

Sasuke s'endormit à peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

« … On est bientôt arrivés... ?

_... regarde, on peut déjà voir la maison de tonton.

_ …. Ah... oui... »

Quand Itachi déposa Sasuke par terre, celui-ci s'était déjà rendormi bien que seul quelques minutes n'aient séparées l'arrivée de leur dernier échange. L'aîné ouvrit la porte vitrée sans même frapper, puisque lui et son frère étaient ici comme chez eux, et il débarrassa Sasuke de ses bottes pleines de neige après en avoir fait autant des siennes. Puis, sans perdre de temps car le froid était non seulement glacial mais aussi humide – un étang, bien que gelé, avoisinait la maison - l'aîné prit de nouveau son petit frère dans ses bras et entra.

Ce qui était génial, chez leur cousin et ses parents, c'était que tous les murs de la maison étaient en verre. Enfin, une grande majorité. Du coup, peu importait l'endroit ou l'étage dans lequel on se trouvait, on avait le loisir d'observer la nature la maison était toujours lumineuse, naturellement froide puisque peu isolée – leur oncle avait remédié à cela en installant des cheminées et des insert dans toutes les pièces à peu près et, heureusement, elle était sans vis-à-vis puisqu'éloignée du reste du petit village de vingt minutes à pieds. Elle était une merveille architecturale, à la pointe de la modernité pour son époque, sans que ni Itachi ni Sasuke ne le sachent ou n'imaginent son prix, tous préservés dans l'innocence de l'enfance qu'ils étaient.

« Tonton ? » s'écria l'aîné en déposant son jeune frère sur l'un des divans du salon. « Tonton, c'est moi, Itachi !

_ J'arrive ! » répondit la voix lointaine de son oncle.

Le brun installa tendrement Sasuke sur l'assise du canapé en cuir chaud, prenant le soin de poser la tête du garçonnet sur un gros coussin qui traînait par là, puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir que frôlaient quelques mèches de son cadet. Itachi le contempla aussi, le temps que son oncle et Shisui le rejoignent ses yeux glissèrent du menton rond de Sasuke jusqu'à ses joues roses et rebondies, passant de ses lèvres humides à la pointe de son petit nez, ses cils noirs, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur ses paupières pâles et sur la blancheur de sa peau avant de doucement glisser sur la racine de ses cheveux – masse noire aux doux reflets bleus, dans laquelle Itachi enfonça l'une de ses mains et que caressèrent plusieurs de ses doigts. Sasuke ouvrit alors deux yeux enfoncés dans la brume d'un sommeil dont il venait juste d'être tiré, et fixa son frère comme s'il le prenait en flagrant délit malgré la question transperçant dans son regard.

« Rendors-toi, Sasuke... Je t'aime, petit frère. »

_2 semaines plus tard._

Neji Hyûga était un camarade de Sasuke. Pas assez proche pour être un ami, mais pas assez étranger pour n'être qu'une vague connaissance. Leur relation était étrange : souvent, ils tuaient le temps ensemble en attendant que s'écoulent les pauses toujours trop longues ils restaient tous les deux pour manger, suivre leurs cours, patienter durant les espaces vides de leur emploi du temps pourtant, malgré cette proximité apparente, les deux étudiants ne s'adressaient jamais une parole et ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre. Du moins, rien de plus que le CV officiel : nom, âge, lieu de résidence, parcours scolaire. Rien sur les familles, rien sur les goûts personnels, rien qui n'ai pas été deviné car, évidemment, rester ensemble comme ils le faisaient apprenait toujours les habitudes de l'un à l'autre et vice-versa. Mais tout de même.

Ils étaient un peu comme deux voisins de prison : contraints de vivre ensemble pour le bien paraître, pour tromper la solitude, sans chercher à trop s'intéresser à l'autre – comme s'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se pencher vers leur compagnon.

Neji était un garçon pourtant semblable à Sasuke. Comme le brun, il était secret et taciturne il n'aimait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires, appréciait la solitude sans avoir le courage de l'affronter et ruminait sans cesse ses problèmes en ne se souciant pas un instant de ceux des autres. A vrai dire, les deux se ressemblaient tellement que l'on aurait pu les croire frères ils n'avaient de différent que leurs noms et leurs passés. A peu près.

Neji était donc une personne aussi froide, hautaine et aussi nombriliste que Sasuke. Quoi qu'un peu plus ouvert.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer combien son acolyte semblait différent et mal ce jour-là.

La sonnerie venait de retentir, libératrice. Les conversations et les rires reprenaient déjà leurs droits dans l'amphithéâtre alors que certains élèves jetaient notes et matériel scolaire tout au fond de leurs sacs, sous le nez d'un professeur abandonnant l'idée de terminer correctement son cours de politique. Devant l'agitation de sa classe, il poussa un soupir résigné à peine se retourna-t-il pour partir ranger son propre cours et rassembler ses affaires que, déjà, un flot d'étudiants pressés se détachait du reste de la masse et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Tous, ou au moins la moitié d'entre eux, étaient clairement éreintés après cette journée qui était la plus longue de leur semaine – et la dernière, accessoirement.

Sasuke et Neji, de leur côté, faisaient mine de rien. Ils rangèrent leurs blocs notes et crayons tranquillement, dans l'éternel « silence » qui les caractérisait – silence relatif à cause de l'agitation les entourant. Fatigués, comme les autres, mais assez maîtres d'eux pour ne rien laisser paraître Sasuke, visage d'une beauté angélique exaltante et ternie par l'expression peu avenante de son visage, arborait toujours la même moue supérieure et ennuyée – comme si tout autour de lui l'agaçait.

Par ailleurs, à l'origine, cette expression était volontaire et avait le but de repousser ceux nourrissant l'espoir de l'approcher, conjuguée à une regard noir pour les plus insistants. Puis, avec le temps, cette expression hautaine lui était devenue naturelle. Quelque part, elle donnait sa part de mystère à la beauté de ce visage qu'était celui de Sasuke traits harmonieux, doux, sur une peau à la clarté délicate... et dont il n'avait jamais voulu tirer profil.

Ce jour-là, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Neji fut l'expression même de ce beau visage.

Alors qu'il glissait la bandoulière de sa besace à son épaule, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se retourna vers Sasuke en l'attendant – ils faisaient toujours un peu de chemin ensemble en rentrant le soir, habitant à peu près dans le même coin de Konoha. Au même moment, l'Uchiwa pivota vers Neji : ils se retrouvèrent brusquement face à face et les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul en murmurant un inaudible « désolé », que son acolyte n'écouta même pas, étrangement figé il venait enfin de le remarquer. A quel point son camarade pouvait être différent à ce moment-là. Ce n'était même pas une question de comportement, de gêne, de sentiments... la moue de Sasuke n'avait même pas vraiment changé. La vraie différence, c'était les signaux de détresse dans le regard noir du brun : une émotion ressentie de façon étrange, transmise il ne savait trop comment, mais qui fit frissonner Neji de l'intérieur comme s'il était lui-même sujet à cette souffrance profonde. Pour une fois, il s'inquiéta du sort de son compagnon d'infortune... mais il n'était pas assistante sociale. Loin de là.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'amphithéâtre dans les derniers, leur marche se faisant plutôt lente, plongés dans cet immortel mutisme et chacun suivant le cours de ses propres divagations. Ils sortirent de l'établissement sans s'en rendre compte, par pur automatisme. Neji songeant encore à cette lueur de désespoir intense qui avait dansé quelques instants dans les prunelles noires de son « ami ».

Il était dix-huit heures vingt.

Leur trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, une fois n'est pas coutume. Sasuke n'avait même pas réalisé avoir parcouru le chemin : il était entre deux mondes, le nez dans son écharpe rouge, et il ne se rendait pas compte de la vie migrant sans cesse autour de sa personne.

Les deux étudiants arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Sasuke après une dizaine de minutes seulement, quand le trajet en bus prenait presque le même temps, ayant longé leur raccourci favoris : les bords du canal traversant Konoha du nord à l'est. Dans ce cas précis, ils marchaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, Sasuke côté quai et Neji côté rue, observant chacun leur environnement. Dans le silence, bien entendu, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas échappé à la règle... bien que les réflexions des deux jeunes hommes ne soient plus tournées vers les problèmes qui les hantaient d'habitude. Ce fut le comportement torturé de Sasuke pour Neji, qui réalisait finalement qu'il ignorait tout de son acolyte du quotidien les souvenirs sombres et la douleur que provoquaient _cette date_ pour Sasuke.

A tel point que le second ne remarqua pas son arrivée à destination, s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble uniquement pour suivre le mouvement de Neji. Lequel observa Sasuke pendant de longues secondes, qui s'étirèrent en minutes, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part.

Puis, lorsqu'il en eu assez d'attendre, il se racla la gorge. Ce qui tira violemment Sasuke du cours de ses pensées.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama le brun en sursautant, entraînant dans son sillon le sursaut de Neji qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Oh, c'est rien. » dit finalement celui-ci en glissant une main dans sa chevelure longue. « T'étais juste dans la lune, et comme on est arrivés... »

Sasuke se détendit – il aurait juré être sur le point de se faire agresser tant il avait été surpris. Son regard détailla un instant Neji, qui était lui aussi tendu, et il adressa au brun un sourire maigre.

C'était comme avec Sakura. Ils n'étaient pas synchronisés et il manquait quelque chose il n'y avait aucune étincelle. Aucune envie d'aller vers l'autre, aucune vie dans leur discours, comme si tout avait été pré écrit puis joué par des acteurs médiocres. Ils formaient un duo plat. Et L'Uchiwa doutait que cela change un jour.

« … je sais qu'il est encore tôt, » reprit Neji d'une voix tremblante, « mais je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour aller manger quelque chose en ville ?

_ … »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence.

Neji voulait juste briser la glace. Il avait le pressentiment que Sasuke pouvait... _ferait_ une bêtise s'il se retrouvait seul, et le jeune homme n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver avec une vie sur la conscience – ce n'était pas une question d'instinct mais bel et bien une certitude, désormais, car c'était du moins ce qu'avait laissé entendre l'expression désespérée de Sasuke.

Pourtant, lorsque le brun refusa poliment l'invitation d'Neji, celui-ci comprit qu'aucune insistance ne le ferait changer d'avis. Alors il se résigna et parti, sachant qu'il finirait par oublier cette histoire et le sort de Sasuke dans les prochaines heures. Ce dont le brun ne douta pas un seul instant. Et ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il voulait juste souffrir en silence... c'était comme si personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Enfin, si. Une personne aurait pu.

_8 ans._

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

Les sanglots de Sasuke redoublèrent sous le regard légèrement paniqué de Itachi, qui fit la première chose lui passant par la tête : il enlaça son jeune frère maladroitement et l'attira contre lui pour le calmer, s'attirant une grimace lorsque les larmes de Sasuke se mirent à tomber abondamment sur son épaule.

« Saasuuukee... ne pleure pas...

_ M-mais je-

_ Chuuuut... »

Glapissant un énième sanglot, le plus jeune s'accrocha à son grand frère comme à la vie – enlaçant la taille d'Itachi de ses jambes et sa nuque de ses bras – tout en se laissant aller contre son aîné. Celui-ci maintint la prise de son frère en le serrant un peu plus contre son torse, puis il glissa une main dans les cheveux doux de Sasuke et embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu ne devrais pas rejeter tous ceux qui veulent devenir tes amis... » chuchota-t-il à l'attention de son petit frère, raffermissant encore un peu plus sa prise sur Sasuke comme pour contre dire ses paroles.

« Mais moi je veux pas d'eux, je t'ai déjà toi... » gémit le petit brun en lâchant une plainte et subissant une crise de larmes supplémentaire. « Grand frèèèèree... »

Itachi soupira en resserrant toujours plus le corps mince de son cadet contre le sien.

Désormais, son petit frère dormait avec lui : la chambre de Sasuke était condamnée pendant quelques semaines encore, le temps que leurs parents terminent les travaux de la partie de la maison dans laquelle se trouvait la pièce. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous deux sur le lit de Itachi, plongés dans la pénombre de la nuit, l'aîné attendant que la crise du larme du cadet se calme pour le coucher... et se coucher également.

« Sasuke, maintenant on n'est plus dans la même école. Tu ne dois pas rester tout seul pour autant et tu le sais ! » murmura Itachi en câlinant son petit frère toujours plus tendrement, lui qui avait du mal à se convaincre de ses propres paroles...

Non, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke devienne indépendant et non, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. C'était sa mère qui lui avait demandé de tenir ce discours, parce que les maîtresses du plus jeune lui avaient rapporté sa solitude, et tous les adultes s'en inquiétaient... il semblait aller mal, ne suivait pas très bien les cours, et refusait catégoriquement que les enfants de son âge s'approchent de lui. Il ne voulait que son grand frère.

Et la réciproque n'était que vérité.

« … je suis sûr que les autres enfants sont très gentils...

_ Mais je m'en fiche qu'ils soient gentils !» s'écria le plus jeune en repoussant l'étreinte de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux fixement. « Je veux que toi Itachi !

_ ... »

L'aîné ne sut quoi répondre.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Plus que d'habitude.

Sasuke se blottit de nouveau contre Itachi, cherchant à lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il agrippa les cheveux longs attachés de son frère du bout des doigts et ramena le catogan sur l'épaule droite d'Itachi, plongea son visage dans la masse noire et raide qui avait l'odeur rassurante de son frère, puis renifla.

« … je veux que toi... »

Soufflé par les étonnants sentiments qui l'assaillaient, un mélange de ressentis inconnus qui ne lui plurent pas vraiment mais qui éveillèrent en lui une possessivité encore plus agressive envers son jeune frère, Itachi s'allongea et allongea Sasuke dans le même mouvement.

Le plus jeune cessa peu à peu ses sanglots déchirants, l'aîné observa son visage d'ange dans le plus religieux des silences.

Et réalisa enfin ce qui le torturait depuis trop longtemps déjà, pour un garçon à peine adolescent.

Alors que Sasuke embrassait la joue de son grand frère et s'apprêtait à passer une bonne nuit, les paroles que prononça Itachi à son égard eurent pour la première fois un sens bien différent des convenances dans l'esprit de l'aîné.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke... »

Il referma la porte du réfrigérateur et coinça la brique de jus de tomate sous son aisselle sans motivation.

Sasuke se retourna et observa lentement l'ensemble des rayons de la petite supérette du quartier, vérifiant mentalement s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque paquet de riz ou de coton pour la toilette.

Aujourd'hui, l'épicerie était relativement vide de clients : il y avait une mère d'une quarantaine d'années, visiblement fatiguée des hurlements des jumeaux qu'elle traînait, dans l'espace entre l'étagère des produits biologiques et le rayon spécialisé dans l'hygiène corporelle une jeune fille hésitant face à diverses pâtisseries et gourmandises et lui. Appuyant un soupir ennuyé, Sasuke s'engagea dans l'un des deux rayons inoccupés.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée du magasin, Sasuke remarqua que la caissière derrière le comptoir semblait plus attendre de fermer boutique que d'accueillir ses clients : pas d'expression vendeuse, ou au moins _avenante_, pas de sourire, et l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement lorsqu'elle aperçu que le brun qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lui tendre ses courses – deux simples articles – et un petit billet, s'attirant dans le geste un sourire affable terriblement faux, sans plus y prêter attention. Chacun sa merde, comme on dit.

« Merci... tenez, votre monnaie. Quelques flyer aussi, si vous êtes intéressé. » fit la quadragénaire en glissant dans la main de Sasuke quelques pièces et trois papiers glacés colorés, qui, la caissière en était persuadée, finiraient probablement sur la chaussée comme la moitié de ceux qu'elle avait distribué depuis sept heures le matin même.

Le jeune homme sortit de la supérette sans un mot et glissa sa monnaie dans une poche de son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au premier des tracts, une publicité jaune fluorescente pour un vide-grenier qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours, tandis qu'il rangeait dans sa besace le paquet de chips et la boisson qu'il venait d'acheter – il n'avait pas encore vraiment faim de toute façon. Le second flyer faisait la promotion d'une galerie d'art qui ouvrait ses portes aux jeunes artistes, dont un certain Sai aux talents largement mis en avant sur l'affichette : comme le premier, il termina dans la poubelle ornant la sortie de la supérette. Puis Sasuke s'intéressa au troisième rectangle de papier.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui. Pas ce jour-là. Pas à cette date, tellement particulière et importante pour Sasuke celle qui lui rappelait chaque année ce que la vie lui avait prit il y avait maintenant dix ans, jour pour jour, comme un couteau que l'on renfonce dans une plaie qui commence juste à cicatriser. S'il retrouvait cet appartement morne, cette grisaille et cette solitude, il craquerait. Coup du sort ou pas, son patron avait appelé Sasuke dans la semaine pour l'informer qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ses services ce week-end là : il y avait trop peu de « missions », comme on appelait les services que des jeunes rendaient à divers clients en échange d'un peu d'argent et de reconnaissance.

Ainsi, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : tuer le temps. Ce fut précisément la raison pour laquelle le dernier des tract, d'un rouge assez sombre pour ne pas agresser la rétine, intéressa suffisamment l'étudiant pour qu'il s'écarte du milieu du trottoir et prenne le temps de le lire dans son intégralité.

Ainsi, il apprit que _L'Akastuki_ ouvrait ses portes ce soir. Et décida de s'y rendre car, après tout, il n'avait rien de bien mieux à faire que cela.

Il était sept heures huit.

_10 ans._

Sasuke claqua la porte derrière lui, dans un fracas qui résonna dans toute la maison, et s'assura par deux fois que ses mains tremblantes fermaient à clé correctement. Il failli d'ailleurs s'avachir contre le battant, respirer pour reprendre son souffle et surtout ne jamais se retourner pour affronter les choses mais... c'était maintenant ou jamais. Une occasions comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas avant trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse supporter une journée de plus dans cette situation intenable.

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis fit volte-face aussi brusquement qu'il était entré. Et se retrouva devant le regard inquisiteur de son frère aîné, tout à fait surpris de l'apparition fracassante – et bruyante – de Sasuke, bien qu'il sente aussi l'appréhension la plus mesquine faire lentement apparition dans son esprit.

Merde. Itachi n'avait pas réalisé le danger de la situation en acceptant de garder son frère ce soir... il lui offrait une trop belle occasion, là. Et Sasuke était un garçon très... trop intelligent pour son propre bien, trop mature pour son âge. Merde.

Lorsqu'il vit son frère ouvrir la bouche, le cadet le coupa et prit immédiatement la parole :

« Non, attends, laisse-moi parler s'il-te-plaît Itachi. »

S'il eut envie de refuser cette faveur, l'aîné ne le montra pas.

Il affronta du regard celui, légèrement apeuré mais déterminé de son frère, et fini par capituler au bout de quelques secondes d'un duel perdu d'avance Itachi poussa un profond soupir et acquiesça tout en sachant d'avance quel discours l'attendait... enfin, croyait savoir.

Sasuke prit une nouvelle inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, récitant par cœur le discours qu'il avait préparé durant les semaines précédentes :

« Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si c'est ma faute mais je vois bien que tu ne veux plus de moi.

_ … q-quoi ? Non, Sasuke j-

_ Laisse-moi terminer ! » s'emporta le petit brun d'un éclat de voix, avant d'adresser un regard coupable à son frère et de faire une pas dans la direction de Itachi. « Je n'suis pas bête grand frère, tu ne veux plus rien faire avec moi. Tu veux plus jouer, plus sortir, plus discuter, tu n'veux même plus me voir comme on le faisait avant... alors, moi je te le dis, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et... »

Itachi s'était attendu à cette partie du discours, bien que l'entendre de la voix encore enfantine et innocente tellement pleine d'amertume de son petit frère faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, la suite, qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé entendre un jour, le blessa bien plus que ces accusations.

« Tu me dis toujours que c'est à cause de notre différence d'âge. Pourtant, même quand je veux faire quelque chose que font les grands avec toi, tu ne veux pas. T'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu faisais tout pour moi, et tu étais toujours là avec moi. Je ne comprends pas grand-frère, je... »

La voix de Sasuke se brisa mais, malgré cela, et malgré les sanglots qui menaçaient, il continua en relevant son visage pour fixer Itachi d'yeux pleins de colère et de reproches:

« … de toute façon, on n'a rien à se cacher grand-frère. Si toi tu veux pas me dire tes secrets, et si je compte plus pour toi, ça m'empêchera pas de te dire ce que je moi je veux te dire... depuis longtemps... et que tu ne n'a jamais écouté ! … je...

_ … Sasuke...

_ Non ! Écoute moi ! » s'écria le cadet. « Je suppose que toi tu n'en as rien à faire, et que tu ne voudras même plus me parler du tout après, mais tu me fais mal Itachi ! Même si je suis qu'un enfant et même si je suis pas aussi fort, ni aussi intelligent, ni aussi intéressant que toi, moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus qu'un frère ! Je t'aime comme... comme... »

Sasuke se tut soudain, emporté par ses sentiments, et s'étant surtout largement écarté de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire au départ...

Itachi, lui, n'y croyait pas. Il était toujours dans sa chambre, toujours face au livre qu'il lisait avant que son frère ne vienne l'interrompre, toujours assis en tailleur sur son lit... et pourtant, il était persuadé d'être entré dans un monde parallèle dangereux. Utopique, peut-être... Ou bien il dormait, et tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve drôlement réaliste. Malheureusement pour lui et ses nerfs, il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de le vérifier.

Les regards noirs se croisèrent timidement, puis se lièrent plus franchement.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient paralysés chacun dans leur coin, n'osant ni un nouveau geste ni une nouvelle parole. Le plus jeune se sentait aussi profondément stupide d'avoir sorti ça à son frère alors qu'il s'était juré de le garder pour lui – si il y avait très longtemps qu'il était persuadé d'aimer Itachi d'amour, et pas de basique fraternité, il savait également qu'il n'était pas censé éprouver cela... et encore moins le hurler à la face du concerné, naturellement. D'autant que son très jeune âge ne rendait vraiment pas crédible sa déclaration, Sasuke le savait bien.

« … heu... »

L'aîné était sans voix.

D'un tapotement sur la couette nue de son lit, Itachi invita son petit frère à le rejoindre et celui-ci obtempéra dans la seconde.

Une fois l'un à côté de l'autre, ils laissèrent le temps s'échapper sans qu'aucun contact et aucune parole ne soit échangée.

Et de longues minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. … _Très_ lentement.

Finalement, Itachi retint ses propres larmes de déborder et enlaça brutalement son petit frère alors que Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant de fougue.

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dangereux, Sasuke... j-je voulais t'en protéger et... parce que tu es trop jeune p-pour ça... mais... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même plutôt qu'à l'attention de son cadet, « … j-jee sais pas comment on va... »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer plus ou moins ses nerfs.

« ... moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sasuke tourna dans une énième rue sombre. Plus il s'enfonçait vers le cœur d'un quartier qui lui était parfaitement inconnu, plus il était persuadé de s'éloigner de son but... et de son appartement. Ses pas le guidaient inconsciemment.

Il y avait aujourd'hui dix longues années de souffrances, de solitude, sans doute dix ans de perdus et tristement gâchés depuis le jour où ses parents avaient fait en sorte d'éloigner de Sasuke ce garçon qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme. Malgré son jeune âge. Malgré leur sexe, le reste, le fait qu'ils étaient liés par le sang... Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être, merde ! Tout ça ne comptait face à ses sentiments !

Sasuke n'était pas prêt pour y penser.

L'étudiant passa une main sur son visage et bailla aux corneilles. Il songea aussi, un bref instant, qu'il n'avait pas été très fair-play avec Neji qui ne l'avait jamais importuné... et Sasuke chassa ces simili-remords d'un soupir et se concentra sur son chemin.

Il remarqua qu'il aurait pu prendre un taxi, ou au moins le métro. Puis remarqua que de rues marchandes et fréquentées, le paysage se transformait peu à peu en quelque chose de plus résidentiel et terriblement mort. Son rythme de marche ralentit, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet.

« Merde... » soupira le jeune homme en se posant une question essentielle : où était-il ?

Il n'y avait rien le lui indiquant, pas même une vulgaire plaque exhibant le nom de la ruelle dans laquelle Sasuke stationnait. Ab-so-lu-ment-ri-en...

Pas non plus de signal GPS.

« Merde, merde merde merde ! » vociféra le jeune homme en glissant son smartphone dans son manteau d'un geste rageur il était bel et bien perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Que faire ?

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke balayèrent l'ensemble de la ruelle : quelques lampadaires – dont une majorité défaillants voire carrément éteints, des maisons fantomatiques et probablement abandonnées pour la plus part, l'absence inquiétante de couleurs sur les façades et l'omniprésence d'ombres inquiétantes... Non, Sasuke n'avait pas peur. Pas du tout du tout du tout...

Il était la seule âme qui vive ici et sa respiration erratique occupait à elle seule le silence profond de la petite rue. Sasuke suspendit les mouvements nerveux de son pied droit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur tapage.

Ainsi, l'étudiant n'avait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin et tenter de rentrer chez lui... s'il parvenait à se souvenir du trajet qu'il avait déjà effectué lors de l'aller. Bon. Génial. Sasuke avait presque hâte de s'écrouler sur son lit et se blottir sous ses draps rêches, en fait...

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire lorsqu'il la vit : la lumière violacée qui indiquait la présence d'une autre petite rue, annexe à celle dans laquelle Sasuke se tenait et qui serait sans doute invisible sans cette lueur tant elle était discrète : située à une vingtaine de mètres, étroite et coincée entre deux maisons aussi ternes que toutes les autres.

Sasuke n'était pas curieux. Il n'était pas non plus réceptif à « l'instinct », aux pressentiment ou à ce genre de choses il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et ne cherchait pas les ennuis, à un tel point qu'il en avait presque oublié ce qu'était la surprise, l'aventure, l'adrénaline... Il ne saurait donc jamais expliquer pourquoi il se dirigea malgré lui, malgré tout vers cette lueur aux nuances magenta.

Plus Sasuke s'en approchait, plus elle s'intensifiait. Plus le cœur du jeune homme pulsait vite et fort dans sa poitrine, sans raison apparente, mais il comprendrait des années plus tard que l'esprit humain pouvait cacher de nombreux secrets et, peut-être, celui de son propre avenir. En attendant, Sasuke avançait et manqua même de s'écrouler sur le bitume défoncé du sol à la rencontre d'un trottoir.

Très vite, l'étudiant sentit plus ne vit la présence la présence de ce qu'il croyait avoir trouvé. Une fragrance agréable, quoi qu'entêtante – probablement un parfum destiné aux commerces – lui parvint d'abord. Puis, il distingua dans l'ensemble de ce même parfum une note de l'odeur de la fumée artificielle utilisée dans les boîtes de nuit ça y était, Sasuke était intrigué. Une boîte de nuit, ici ? Pourquoi ? Au risque d'avoir très envie de faire faillite... Non, ça n'était probablement pas ça. Il n'y avait même pas de musique. Alors quoi ?

Le visage en avant, figé dans une expression presque curieuse, Sasuke s'engagea enfin dans la ruelle.

Il fut instantanément aveuglé par une explosion de la lumière magenta et par l'apparition asphyxiante d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Incapable de respirer ou d'ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke se plaqua à un mur dans la ruelle de départ. Et appuya un juron. Lui, il était plutôt du style oiseau de nuit...

Le jeune homme se calma. Du moins, tenta-t-il de retrouver une respiration au rythme humainement naturel, et ses yeux se réhabituèrent lentement à l'obscurité. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, Sasuke inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de revenir dans la ruelle lumineuse. Toujours aussi silencieuse, d'ailleurs.

L'éclat des spot lui parut tout de suite beaucoup plus supportable – peut-être parce que les dits projecteurs n'étaient pas braqués vers lui, cette fois-ci. La fumée lui sembla également moins épaisse, moins asphyxiante... au moins, Sasuke pouvait respirer. Et finalement comprendre ce qui se cachait ici, sous une enseigne aux néons aussi violets que les spot qui l'avaient aveuglé, lorsqu'il lu l'inscription en grandes lettres mauves au dessus de l'une des portes à sa gauche : l_'Akatsuki_.

Sasuke se dit que le hasard faisait étrangement bien les choses.

La seule entrée du bar se situait dans cette ruelle un chouilla plus animée que la première, mais rien de bien palpitant non plus Sasuke, un ou deux badaud et quelques chats errants. Ce qui était particulièrement étrange, c'était qu'aucune musique ne s'échappait de la devanture mystérieuse : pas un son ni une note ou un seul éclat de voix, comme si le bar était aussi silencieux que la ruelle. Légèrement inquiétant, quand même.

Le second élément qui troubla notre étudiant fut la façade de l'établissement : c'était exactement la même que celle des autres maisons dans cette petite rue, avec pierres apparentes et une porte en bois massif. Si l'enseigne lumineuse et les fumigènes n'étaient pas présents, c'était à peine si l'on différencierait le bar des autres bâtisses... un geste peu vendeur, en somme. Alors pourquoi ?

Toutes ces contradictions attisèrent plus, si cela était possible, la curiosité de Sasuke. Pour une fois, il voulait vraiment comprendre...

Le jeune homme avança vers le bar d'une démarche lente. Il était retenu par une légère panique. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait qu'il s'aventurait quelque part où il n'avait pas sa place... cependant, « quelque chose » arrivait trop tard car Sasuke était déjà plongé dans un genre de transe l'obligeant à aligner ses pas, l'obligeant à toujours avancer.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la hauteur de la porte, Sasuke remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé : il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait. Seulement, d'où il était, il ne distinguait qu'une vague silhouette haute et large : un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Un videur, probablement.

Donc, maintenant... devait-il entrer, ou pas ?

Il en avait envie. Très.

Et céda.

Le videur, un blanc à la peau cadavérique et aux cheveux gominés d'une couleur étrange – limite bleue – détailla Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. Ou des pieds à la tête. Contrairement à la certitude du jeune homme, le videur ne bloqua pas sur ses tennis ni sur son pantalon noir un chouilla trop moulant c'est à peine s'il s'attarda sur son duffle-coat et son écharpe rouge, mais il intimida légèrement Sasuke en détaillant son visage pendant un moment trop long, avant de plonger ses yeux petits noirs dans l'encre troublée du regard de Sasuke. Plus à l'aise que l'étudiant, voire amusé de la gêne de celui-ci, le videur demanda :

« Votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Sasuke répondit d'une voix faible. L'armoire à glace haussa un sourcil et perdit son sourire narquois, détaillant encore plus le visage de Sasuke. Qui aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris et n'en sortir qu'une fois loin de ce type effrayant.

« … Uchiwa ? » lâcha-t-il.

L'homme retrouva sa première expression, celle de sadique heureux qu'arboraient les tueurs en série avec, en plus un sourire aux dents trop pointues, et ouvrit la porte derrière lui en disant :

« Très bien, vous pouvez entrer...»

Sasuke obtempéra dans la hâte, trop désireux d'échapper des pattes ce type effrayant.

Le corridor dans lequel il pénétra était tout aussi sombre que la devanture : pas de chichis, si ce n'était une affichette indiquant les quelques règles de l'établissement et le symbole de la masculinité * entrecroisé à l'un de ses jumeaux sur le mur à droite. Bel et bien un bar gay, donc.

Sasuke perçu une légère rumeur, signe que le silence ne régnait finalement pas, qui provenait de la salle tout au bout du couloir – un carré lumineux éloigné de Sasuke, vers lequel l'Uchiwa se dirigea lorsqu'il le vit. Ce fut à peine s'il nota la présence d'un parquet brun rustique à ses pieds, tranchant fort avec la tenture bourgeoise aux couleurs ternes qui tapissait les murs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que celle provenant de la pièce attenante. Le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade.

L'étudiant ne fut pas aveuglé par l'éclairage de la pièce, qui était plutôt tamisé, ni surprit par une quelconque fumée en revanche, la modernité de la salle le frappa tout de suite. C'était tout à fait décalé par rapport à ce que Sasuke avait vu du reste de l'établissement.

Le jeune homme remarqua aussi la dominance évidente de la couleur violette, diffusée partout par des spot disséminés dans le faux plafond.

Au centre de la pièce trônait le bar, circulaire et impressionnant. Son comptoir à l'aspect graniteux donnait naissance à des colonnes de bois, espacées régulièrement, qui s'élevaient jusqu'à soutenir le plafond et étaient creusées en cases de façons à protéger diverses bouteilles – là où elles devenaient trop hautes pour être accessibles, elles étaient toutes rejointes par un bandeau de bois sculpté et majestueux.

Au fond, Sasuke distingua une scène à son estrade en bois massif dépassant de rideaux fermés : il devina que c'était ici que se déroulaient les spectacles les vendredi et dimanche soirs. Puis réalisa que, justement, ce jour-là se trouvait être un vendredi.

Il était neuf heures.

Dans le reste de la salle, des tables aux plateaux en verre sertis de différents motifs ou objets : de la peinture en relief ici, des grains de café par là... Les chaises, à l'aspect excessivement confortable, étaient peu prisées. Il y avait somme toute peu de clients entre le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un bar gay tout juste ouvert et très sélectif, l'établissement devrait se faire une clientèle et une réputation en laissant le bouche-à-oreille opérer pendant un certain temps.

Il y avait des pantins incroyablement réalistes suspendus aux murs, de quoi donner la chair de poule s'ils n'avaient pas été des hommes peu vêtus dans des positions aguicheuses il y avait aussi un genre de pentagramme souvent répété, mais légèrement moins présent qu'un motif de nuage rouge cerclé de blanc largement omniprésent – au même titre que les couleurs rouges et violettes envahissant toute la salle.

En fond sonore, une musique basse – presque imperceptible – aux tonalités très sensuelles. L'ambiance était lourde, intime, à la limite de l'érotique.

Sasuke nota aussi certains jeux de lumière créant des illusions d'optique tout à fait fascinante. S'il en déchiffra certaines, d'autres restaient pour lui un mystère et relevaient d'un niveau qu'il savait loin d'être amateur le jeune homme avait été passionné par les illusions, à une époque, et avait acquis une certaine culture à ce sujet … grâce à son frère.

Très vite, Sasuke suffoqua.

Tout était raffiné et sous-entendu mais la tension sexuelle de l'endroit pesa soudain sur les épaules du jeune homme et, seulement là, il remarqua l'apparente chaleur de l'endroit. Une chaleur à la fois ambiante et imaginaire. Dans un coin, un couple s'embrassait en frôlant presque l'indécence quand le plus jeune sembla exercer une dominance sévère sur son aîné.

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'employé, installé derrière un comptoir à sa droite, qui le détaillait sans s'en cacher pendant l'observation des lieux par l'étudiant.

Le brun n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester ici, finalement... d'autant que sa tension sexuelle personnelle était à son maximum dans ce genre d'endroit puisqu'il n'avait pas... « évacué » depuis un long moment. En même temps, s'il s'en donnait la peine, il pouvait très bien envoyer dans son lit le petit blond de serveur qui n'avait pas cessé de le reluquer depuis que Sasuke était entré ici... Attendant de trancher sur le sort du blondinet, l'étudiant lui confia sa veste avec un sourire difficilement perceptible, puis se fit installer pas ce même serveur à une table dans un coin à mi-distance entre le bar et la scène.

L'Uchiwa remarqua son jeune serveur se faire attirer dans un coin par un autre serveur, roux, qui se mit à le fustiger et fit éclater une dispute dont les éclats lui parvinrent par moment. Le blond se mit rapidement à hurler en gesticulant, s'attirant quelques oeillades contrites... jusqu'à ce que le roux le saisisse à la nuque et écrase ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre serveur, qui cessa instantanément son manège pour s'abandonner à leur étreinte.

Sasuke abandonna l'idée d'envoyer le blond dans son lit : briser des couples, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui l'excitaient.

Les deux serveurs furent séparés par le barman, un type aux yeux verts perçants et à la peau mate.

Il était neuf heures six.

En attendant la venue du serveur qui lui serait attitré – probablement un autre que le blond, du coup - Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation des mots entremêlés et à double sens inscrits sur le plateau de sa table.

« Derrière », « devant », « ennemi », « interdit », « élégant », « large »...

Du bout d'un doigt, il retraça le quatrième de ces mots. Sasuke aurait du en avoir la conviction, à l'époque, mais ce mot n'avait jamais eu de vraie saveur pour lui il lui préférait largement « vérité ».

Il était neuf heures sept et les secondes s'écoulaient avec la lenteur de la paresse.

Préparant dans son esprit sa commande à venir, Sasuke se redressa et attendit. Pourtant, à des lieues de la salle du bar et de sa lumière améthyste, l'étudiant n'arrivait pas à dérober son attention du mot « interdit »...

Et, enfin, il entendit une voix.

« Bonjour monsieur, puis-je-

Sasuke releva brusquement son visage.

_12 ans._

Brûlant.

Leurs premiers... et uniques baisers furent _brûlant_.

Sous les pleurs de Mikoto Uchiwa et les hurlements de leur père Fugaku, Sasuke attira Itachi contre son corps de pré-adolescent et entremêla sa langue à celle de son frère aîné, ne prêtant pas attention aux menaces que proférait son géniteur à leur encontre, ignorant royalement les regards choqués de leurs voisins.

Il profita de toute la passion de son frère, de la fougue de leur étreinte, de leur désespoir mutuel et s'accrocha à Itachi comme jamais. Ses lèvres et sa bouche brûlaient.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, reprirent une forte inspiration et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Encore, encore et encore.

Sasuke entoura les épaules de Itachi de ses bras pour le garder contre lui quand l'aîné voulu le repousser, revint à l'assaut comme un condamné... ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte. Itachi posa ses mains sur les joues de son cadet et éloigna leurs visages. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi bouleversé, bien qu'il désire continuer d'embrasser Sasuke à en perdre la raison, il résista. L'adolescent appuya son front sur celui du plus jeune.

« Sasuke... ne complique pas les choses...

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » s'écria le petit brun en enlaçant son frère de toutes ses forces après avoir éclaté en sanglots. « Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas... »

Itachi du lutter lui aussi contre ses larmes, contre sa colère et son désespoir... Il laissa Sasuke se blottir contre son torse et se vider de ses larmes, défiant ses parents de les séparer d'un regard plein de haine. « Ses parents »... qu'il ne considérait même plus comme tels, désormais ils étaient devenus de parfaits étrangers. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais ce qu'ils faisaient à Sasuke et à lui-même. _Jamais_.

« Itachi... » murmura son frère entre deux sanglots étouffés, implorant.

Il retourna son attention complète sur Sasuke et l'interrogea, chargé de tendresse autant que de tristesse, et le resserra dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

« … ne m'oublie jamais...

_ Je ne t'oublierais jamais Sasuke... »

Les larmes du cadet redoublèrent tandis que Itachi ne pu plus retenir les siennes, qui se mirent aussitôt à dévaler sur ses joues pâles et creuses.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de l'envoyer si loin de son frère, en pension... ils n'avaient pas le droit de les séparer comme cela. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les traiter comme des monstres, et n'avaient surtout pas le droit de faire du mal à Sasuke comme ils le faisaient.

Son étreinte se resserra encore, si bien qu'il aurait pu en étouffer son frère – mais celui-ci n'en avait plus rien à faire, désormais – il serait même plus heureux de mourir dans les bras de Itachi que de continuer de vivre dans la situation actuelle. Son frère allait disparaître ! Ils n'auraient plus aucun contact, plus de câlins nocturnes, plus de baiser discrets au coin des lèvres, plus de main dans ses cheveux, plus d'odeur douce et plus de « je t'aime » échangés dans l'ombre du soir...

On ne pouvait pas lui retirer Itachi...

« Ne pars pas » supplia Sasuke en s'étranglant dans ses pleurs.

Itachi se mit à sangloter, enfouis son visage dans les cheveux noirs de son petit frère et pleura de plus belle, mêlant ses larmes à celles de Sasuke sur les joues du cadet.

Et c'est ce moment que choisis son taxi pour se manifester.

Il devait partir. Il le devait... avant que ça ne devienne vraiment trop dur... Ses larmes ne voulurent pas cesser, ses sanglots ne se tarirent pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Itachi sentit les bras de son frère, puis tout son corps se mettre à trembler violemment il ouvrit ses paupières sur un regard flouté par les larmes, remarqua que son frère avait des difficultés à respirer et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui... mais Sasuke s'accrocha toujours plus fort à lui et continua de suffoquer, obligeant Itachi à le brusquer pour les séparer et permettre à Sasuke de reprendre son souffle.

Le cadet releva sur Itachi un regard désespéré et le supplia de ne pas le quitter.

Cette vision fut trop dure à supporter, et l'aîné se redressa en titubant pour s'éloigner de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers son frère, les projetant tous les deux sur le bitume de l'asphalte, sans en avoir cure.

« NE ME LAISSE PAS ! » hurla-t-il, battant le torse de Itachi de ses poings, s'épuisant à la besogne. « NE ME... laisse pas... »

Sasuke s'écroula sur son frère et pleura, pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pleura, simplement.

« … je t'aime... » murmura-t-il.

Itachi ne répondit rien, manquant de s'étouffer de douleur dans ses larmes.

C'était le néant. L'esprit de Sasuke était juste... désert, complètement désert. Pas une conclusion, pas une supposition, rien. Black-out. Pourtant, son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort que jamais : lui _l_'avait reconnu. Même après tant d'années.

Même après 10 ans.

« … S... Sasuke ? »

La voix, rauque et basse, lui amena la chair de poule.

La lèvre inférieure de l'étudiant trembla. Il était pétrifié. Son cerveau peinait à reprendre du service... mais le prénom de son vis-à-vis se répétait en litanie dans la tête de Sasuke.

L'homme tira la chaise qui lui faisait face et s'affala dessus. Visiblement, il était tout autant bouleversé que Sasuke.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent détacher leurs deux regards soudés.

C'était Itachi. Itachi. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... Le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement.

Il réalisa.

Avec brusquerie et maladresse, le jeune homme se leva ses pensées s'entrechoquaient violemment et la musique l'assourdissait soudain, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids il rêvait. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait. Mais il voulait en profiter, encore une fois, se languir dans ses rêves... Et ce qu'il voulait, actuellement, comme jamais avant, c'était prendre son frère dans ses bras. Prendre Itachi dans ses bras...Tomber dans les bras de Itachi. Qui le rattrapa et le laissa s'y blottir, sans assimiler non plus ce qu'il se passait.

Ils se retrouvèrent projetés dix ans en arrière, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pleurant sans rien y comprendre.

_Ensemble_.

« … Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... » répéta l'aîné en le serrant contre son corps – il n'y comprenait rien, _rien_, et était persuadé de vivre un rêve trop beau et trop réaliste malgré les larmes intarissables qui inondaient ses joues...

Les larmes coulèrent pendant un laps de temps indéfinissable. Long. Très long. Mais elles finirent par se tarirent, tout comme la réalisation se fit lentement dans leurs esprits : ce n'était pas un rêve... bien que, quelque part, le doute subsistait. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

Finalement, Sasuke se rassit à la place qu'il avait occupée au début – son frère avait cependant exigé qu'un contact subsiste entre eux, c'est pourquoi leurs mains étaient restées entrelacées. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient plus quittés, c'était à peine s'ils avaient observé les changements que dix ans avaient apportés à l'autre.

Ils se mirent peu à peu à discuter dans la plus étrange des ambiances... Que se dire, finalement ?

« Donc... tu es étudiant maintenant ? » demanda Itachi après qu'ils aient échangé une ou deux banalités très rapides.

Ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt et de larmes fraîchement taries.

« Oui. Dans le droit. » répondit Sasuke d'une voix tout aussi tremblante.

L'aîné serra doucement les mains de son frère dans les siennes et lui adressa un sourire faible, mais franc.

« Ça te va bien. »

Deux bourbons patientaient dans les verres pleins que le serveur blond leur avaient apporté quand il avait comprit ce qu'il se tramait – dans le bar, ils étaient tous plus ou moins amis et connaissaient tous à peu près l'histoire tragique de Itachi qui avait été séparé du garçon qu'il aimait à dix-huit ans, bien que seul le patron connaisse vraiment l'identité de l'autre jeune homme. Ainsi, Itachi était excusé pour la soirée.

Sasuke détailla son frère aîné, légèrement émerveillé... à vingt-huit ans, Itachi était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Pas une beauté exubérante ou « angélique » comme celle qu'on prêtait à Sasuke, mais une beauté discrète et singulière qui plaisait franchement beaucoup à l'étudiant. Particulièrement son visage ovale, ses longs cils, les deux longues cernes baillant sur ses joues qui lui conféraient un charme et un mystère étranges puis ses cheveux, comme avant, toujours aussi noirs et longs que dans les souvenirs de Sasuke... et sa peau claire aussi, et... _tout_. Itachi était beau, tellement beau.

« Oui... je... »

Le jeune homme avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Il soupira et pinça ses lèvres, regardant son frère entre ses mèches noires, coupable Itachi échappa un rire discret et inclina légèrement son visage sur sa droite sans quitter des yeux le regard de son jeune frère. Et, parce que l'envie le prit, il tendit l'une de ses mains en avant et caressa l'une des joues de Sasuke avec toute la tendresse dont il pu faire preuve.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » avoua-t-il à mi-voix

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Itachi... »

Sasuke posa sa propre main sur celle qui caressait son visage. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et l'avait brûlé pendant des années :

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

La mélancolie et le doute eurent furtivement leur place dans les yeux obsidienne de Itachi, avant qu'il ne les chasse et soupire, las. Il gagna un sourire tendre à l'attention de Sasuke.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai été à l'internat dans un autre pays pour y commencer des études... mais j'en voulais trop à nos parents, et vivre là-bas était trop dur sans toi. Je ne supportais personne, j'avais mal. J'étais aussi torturé par ces sentiments malsains, et je me retrouvais seul face à mes démons... j'ai tenu un an avant de tomber malade. Comme je refusais toute aide, je refusais de me soigner et j'étais peut-être aussi atteint psychologiquement, j'ai fini dans un comas artificiel afin que l'on s'occupe de me guérir correctement. J'ai toujours été de constitution fragile, c'est pourquoi les soins furent drastiques et longs cette fois-ci... j'avais beaucoup caché mon mal avant que des surveillants ne me découvrent en train de vomir mon sang. »

Devant les yeux exorbités de Sasuke, Itachi rit une nouvelle fois en accentuant ses caresses sur la joue de son frère. Il reprit :

« Je suppose que papa et maman ne t'ont rien dit... Je me suis réveillé deux ans plus tard. Oui, c'était assez grave... comme les soins n'étaient pas encore aussi performants que ceux d'aujourd'hui et que mon corps rejetait un certain nombre des médicaments, j'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois. C'est pourquoi mon rétablissement à prit si longtemps. Après, j'ai eu droit à une période de convalescence puis de rééducation assez exagérée. Et, comme je te l'avais promis, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Quand on m'a permis de revivre comme je l'entendais, j'ai dit adieu à nos parents : je leur en voulais trop, j'étais majeur, je risquais de venir faire une bêtise en te sachant toujours aussi accessible. Je suis parti encore plus loin, dans un pays minuscule presque à l'autre bout du monde, sans rien, et j'ai travaillé. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Nagato, mon patron, son copain Yahiko avec lequel il a formé l_'Akatsuki _et leur amie d'enfance Konan. Je suis rentré ici il y a six mois, avec les autres.

_... »

Sasuke incita son frère à continuer d'une pression des doigts sur sa main.

« … je ne pensais pas te retrouver si tôt. Je pensais reprendre contact avec maman pour savoir où te retrouver, ces derniers temps, mais... je crois que ce n'est plus la peine. » rit Itachi. « En tous cas, je suis heureux... si tu savais comme tu as pu me manquer... »

Les mains jointes des frères se serrèrent un peu plus.

Sasuke appuya un soupir et laissa sa tête reposer pleinement sur la main d'Itachi, la vue de nouveau brouillée de larmes.

C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle, seuls au monde, comme si ni le bar ni tout le reste de l'humanité n'existait... et qu'il ne restait qu'eux deux. Ils étaient bien, juste tous les deux. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Sasuke recommença à détailler son frère en silence. Il était tellement confus, tellement troublé et heureux, tellement plein d'espoir qu'il n'en était plus capable de parler. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à comprendre et ne savait pas quel saint remercier pour ce miracle, ce tour du destin...

Dans le beau regard onyx de son frère, Itachi trouva le reflet de ses propres émotions : doute, joie, espoir douloureux et fragile. Ils avaient peur de croire en tout cela, ils craignaient l'instant où ils se réveilleraient sans personne d'autres que leur chagrin à leurs côtés. Ils estimaient avoir assez souffert... mais, bien que cela soit difficile à croire, _c'était la réalité_.

Sasuke tendit sa main gauche vers son frère pour le caresser comme le lui faisait Itachi, donnant une consistance à son aîné dans le geste : ainsi, il pouvait y croire. C'était une preuve, en quelque sorte … L'étudiant posa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de son aîné, qui se laissa faire et observa Sasuke avec toute cette tendresse qui ne le quittait plus. Le cadet se fit plus franc et, petit à petit, il recouvrit de caresses lentes et répétitives la joue de Itachi. Il y allait avec tellement d'appréhension que sa main entière en tremblait en ne faisait qu'effleurer la peau de l'aîné.

« … je... »

Itachi interrogea son frère du regard. Sasuke s'éclaircit la voix et attarda son pouce sur la longue cerne qui mangeait la joue du plus grand d'entre eux.

Dans un soupir bas et rauque, le jeune homme avoua tout ce qu'il ressentait à son frère aîné. Des contradictions de ses sentiments à son bonheur total.. tout, ses craintes, son espoir grandissant. Il lui avoua dans le même temps combien il avait dur pour lui de supporter ces dix années passées sans sa chaleur et sa voix, lui raconta sa vie, parla, s'épancha. Itachi l'écouta religieusement. Et le comprit.

Après une expiration sifflante, Sasuke clos ses paupières et appuya sensiblement son visage contre la paume de la main de son frère. A peine Itachi reprenait-il ses caresses apaisantes que le cadet semblait déjà respirer plus librement, comme s'il était soulagé d'un poids... ou d'une souffrance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le regard qu'il déposa sur Itachi était celui d'une personne déterminée et débordante d'un amour difficile à contenir. Il murmura, fixant l'aîné dans le blanc des yeux :

« Tu tiens à assister au spectacle ?

_ Je suis censé y participer... mais je n'y tiens pas, non.

_ Alors prouve moi que tu es bien là. »

Un gémissement langoureux, long et grave comme une plainte troubla le silence relatif du studio.

Itachi et Sasuke s'étaient éclipsés sans se faire remarquer. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles, mais ils en auraient le temps désormais et les frères ne s'étaient éloignés du bar que de trois portes Nagato avait fait en sorte de fournir un logement à son employé qui n'avait plus d'attaches dans le pays. Sasuke et son aîné ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas arrêtés sur la décoration ou le côté simpliste de l'appartement : à peine le pas de la porte fut-il franchis que la décence empêchant les deux jeunes hommes de se jeter dessus dans la rue céda, libérant brusquement leur fougue et leur passion. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés à s'embrasser fiévreusement, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, plaqués contre l'un des murs de l'entrée.

La langue d'Itachi traça le contour des lèvres de Sasuke en adoptant une lenteur ignoble lorsque l'on considérait leurs entre-jambes déjà largement dressées et serrées entre leurs corps. Ce que l'aîné tentait d'ignorer, tant bien que mal, décidé à faire les choses de la meilleure façon possible pour cette éventuelle première fois avec son frère.

Les bras de Sasuke passés autour des épaules de Itachi maintenaient celui-ci contre le corps fiévreux de l'étudiant. Un mouvement de balancier s'était mis en place lentement entre les deux jeunes hommes et faisait grimper la chaleur, doucement mais fortement.

Enivré par la lenteur de leur acte... et par la bouche de Itachi qui couvrait toute la surface de son visage, sa peau, son cou, Sasuke échappa un second gémissement tandis qu'il emprisonnait la taille de son frère de ses jambes. Et se félicitait d'être maintenu entre Itachi et le mur pour être certain de ne pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol en attendant que l'aîné daigne glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses... ce qui ne tarda pas à se faire, tandis que Itachi profitait de cette opportunité et du contrôle qu'il avait désormais sur Sasuke pour accentuer les mouvements de leurs corps. Leurs érections brusquement ballottées l'une contre l'autre souffrirent d'autant de plaisir que de frustration les frères réalisèrent que les vêtements, c'était le mal.

Itachi écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke lorsque la tentation qu'était cette bouche rouge et humide grâce à ses bons soins devint trop forte.

Pour Sasuke, l'odeur de son amant était indescriptible... mais lui faisait un effet tel que rien ne lui avait jamais fait. Elle était là, partout autour de lui elle l'enveloppait comme un cocon et l'enivrait plus que de raison elle était trop forte pour qu'il y résiste et ne perde pas la tête.

Et puis il y avait le fait que, enfin, il partage un moment tellement intime avec Itachi. Pour la première fois. Pour de vrai. Cela contribuant aussi à cet état de semi-transe dans laquelle Sasuke pénétrait.

Le jeune homme fut celui qui osa ouvrir sa bouche le premier, glissa sensuellement sa langue jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres de Itachi et l'incita à approfondir leur baiser. L'aîné, bien qu'il soit distrait par une partie inférieure du corps de Sasuke, obtempéra à son désir muet et le laissa dominer l'échange de frôlements et caresses fugaces entre leurs langues dans un ensemble à la lenteur envoûtante.

Il se concentra sur les fesses de Sasuke qu'il malaxait au gré de ses envies, plutôt fermement. Itachi avait trop attendu pour se faire aussi doux qu'il le devrait.

Un peu de salive coula sur le menton du cadet et fut vite nettoyée par la langue agile de son aîné.

Itachi reposa son frère au sol puis le décolla du mur droit de l'entrée en entraînant son pull au dessus de sa tête, avant de le plaquer un peu plus loin dans le couloir Sasuke entremêla ses doigts aux longues mèches de Itachi et les libéra de l'élastique qui le retenaient dans le mouvement.

Nouveau baiser, plus franc que le premier. La langue de l'aîné se battit avec celle de Sasuke dans la recherche de la dominance, accédant à une joute presque sexuelle faite de suçotements et taquineries et jeux de plus en plus violents... Itachi s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle puis repartit à l'assaut, avant de dévaler sur le menton puis le cou de Sasuke en lui imposant morsures et baisers volatiles. Aussi vite qu'il s'en était séparé, il revint pourtant s'occuper des lèvres et de la langue quémandeuse de son brun de cadet, leur faisant l'amour plus qu'autre chose. Il en avait tellement rêvé, tellement fantasmé...

« Iitaaachii... » gémit Sasuke.

Leurs peaux se firent de plus en plus sensibles et de plus en plus rouges en se colorant d'excitation ou des marques apposées par chacun – le cou de Sasuke fut rapidement couvert de suçons, la mâchoire et l'oreille droite d'Itachi furent envahies de morsures plus ou moins violentes que le cadet apaisaient par quelques coups de langue bien placés.

Ils traversèrent l'entrée par à-coups, s'attardant un moment contre un meuble juste assez long pour recevoir le dos d'un Sasuke dominé par son amant les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le salon presque nus et déjà trop excités pour s'arrêter dans leurs ébats.

Il ne restait au cadet que son caleçon et à l'aîné sa chemise ouverte et une chaussette.

Encore une fois, il leur fallu plusieurs minutes et un large nombre d'objets renversés ou de meubles bousculés avant qu'ils ne franchissent la pièce et, enfin, atteignent la chambre d'Itachi.

Lequel perçu l'enchaînement des éléments suivants comme s'ils s'effectuaient à grande vitesse : Sasuke ouvrit la porte maladroitement entre deux baisers fougueux – il failli même en casser la poignée il guida Itachi jusqu'au lit qu'il avait vaguement repéré au fond à droite de la pièce, tout en ôtant ses derniers vêtements à son aîné, et enfin bascula celui-ci sur son matelas en se reculant pour le contempler dans sa splendeur nocturne, le souffle erratique. Plus excité que jamais.

Le corps nu et pâle de Itachi, alangui dans une position lascive, révéla à Sasuke l'étendue de cette beauté étrange qui était sienne lorsqu'il s'exposa à la lumière blanche et faible de la lune filtrant à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre toute proche. Un corps plus long et mince que l'étudiant l'avait toujours imaginé, mais pourtant tellement désirable...

Sasuke plongea son regard obsidienne dans celui brillant et luxurieux de son bien-aimé. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna aussitôt son attention il se faisait trop vite avoir dans l'océan déchaîné de passion qui menaçait d'engloutir sa conscience toute entière et il ne voulait pas perdre pied, pas encore.

Ses yeux glissèrent de la chevelure noire d'Itachi, étalée autour de son visage blanc comme un halo plus sombre que la nuit, à sa peau rendue si pâle par la lueur blafarde de la lune de sa bouche luisante à son cou gracile, de ses pectoraux légers à ses tétons bruns crispés tranchants sur la blancheur de sa peau, de ses abdominaux à peine formés à ses hanches étroites, de la mince traînée de poils sombres sur son pubis jusqu'à son sexe long, droit sur l'aine de Itachi... Il était vraiment beau. Et son regard ne cessait de détailler Sasuke comme Sasuke l'avait détaillé, cependant, l'aîné faisait preuve d'une lenteur durement supportable...

Le plus jeune gémit comme un petit chiot perdu. Puis retira son dernier vêtement.

Itachi se redressa en un éclair et saisit brusquement son petit frère à la taille, le fit basculer, le projeta sur le matelas à ses côtés et se jeta sur lui pour lui commander un baiser où se disputaient passion et brutalité. Sasuke ne tenta même pas de dominer l'échange... il faut dire qu'il était aussi surpris par la violence d'Itachi que distrait par ses mains présentes partout sur son corps, d'une tendresse impétueuse, quelque chose de difficilement imaginable. Sur ses jambes, sur ses bras, son abdomen, sa poitrine et son sexe : Itachi s'infiltra partout entre ses jambes, dans sa bouche, près de son visage, sur sa peau... Si bien que Sasuke s'offrit totalement, désemparé et soumis. Mais indécemment heureux.

Il fallut encore des caresses et des baisers alignés sans répit à Itachi pour cesser un peu de tourmenter son frère et reprendre son souffle. Ainsi, il remarqua que Sasuke avait l'air d'un ange directement tombé du ciel pour lui – et remercia toutes les divinités de sa connaissance pour lui avoir permis de retrouver ce jeune homme qu'il aimait de toute son âme, voire plus encore. Mais _ciel_, qu'il était beau ! Tellement beau ! Trop pour son bien, à n'en pas douter, et la pureté et la sensualité que dégageaient le si joli minois de Sasuke troublèrent un peu plus son frère aîné.

Itachi perdait la tête, il en avait bien conscience... seulement, ce bonheur sans égal qu'il éprouvait rien qu'à l'idée de _l_'avoir enfin retrouvé lui aurait donné les larmes aux yeux et l'embrouillait il resta en extase devant l'ingénuité de Sasuke un très, très long moment... Jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il était le pire des monstres pour désirer un être semblant pur comme le jeune homme. _Son frère_.

Lorsque Itachi détourna son regard de la contemplation du visage de Sasuke, celui-ci paniqua légèrement. Il attira son aîné contre lui en l'enlaçant au niveau de la nuque, et murmura un « Je t'aime... » doux à son oreille en écartant aussi ses jambes et se cambrant légèrement, de façon à ce que son érection frôle celle de son frère, toujours bien droite et dure. Il devina quel genre de chemin avaient emprunté les pensées d'Itachi lorsque celui lui adressa un regard coupable, auquel Sasuke répondit par un sourire et un baiser brûlant. Les réticences de l'aîné fondirent comme la neige au soleil.

Le cadet s'agrippa aux longs cheveux de Itachi et susurra son nom de la plus érotique des façons qu'il soit – avec la voix qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était particulièrement en confiance avec son partenaire. Il réussi à définitivement convaincre son frère qui choisi cet instant pour partir à l'exploration du corps qu'il devait maintenant redécouvrir, après l'avoir perdu de vue pendant de si nombreuses années.

Derrière son passage il laissa baisers, morsures, sillons humides de salive traçant des arabesques sur le torse de Sasuke... et s'arrêta plus longuement au niveau du ventre, assez musclé, et surtout sensible au moindre mouvement. Itachi le tortura de ses mains, de sa langue, de ses dents, puis de façon plus originale avec ses cheveux qui ne faisaient que frôler Sasuke et son souffle si chaud. L'aîné caressa frénétiquement les bras de son bien-aimé, ses pectoraux, il goûta le haut de son corps sous toutes ses coutures.

Avant qu'il ne s'aventure plus loin, Sasuke renversa la situation. Il s'assit sur le ventre d'un Itachi vaguement déboussolé, eut un sourire tendre et caressa d'une main la joue gauche de son grand frère.

« Désolé, je risque de venir trop vite si tu veux commencer les choses sérieuses maintenant... »

Itachi s'excusa dans un rire bref et demanda à son cadet s'il avait besoin de préparation pour la pénétration, glissant l'un de ses doigts au niveau de l'entrée du corps de Sasuke pour illustrer ses propos. Lequel nia en s'attirant un sourire aussi tendre qu'amusé pour seule réponse.

Itachi trouva un préservatif dans le tiroir de son chevet mais Sasuke s'occupa pour lui de le dérouler sur son sexe – avec la bouche, bien qu'il n'arrive pas jusqu'au bout – la verge était trop longue et lui trop peu habitué aux fellations. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Itachi d'en ressentir un plaisir très fort, une excitation aussi bien sensorielle que visuelle. La réalité valait mille fois les rêves.

A ce rythme là, aucun d'entre eux ne tiendrait plus de deux minutes avant de jouir...

Enfin, le moment arriva. Toujours à califourchon sur son frère, en appui sur son torse, Sasuke se laissa doucement guider par Itachi. La tendresse et le simple fait qu'il s'agisse de leur première fois aida à ralentir considérablement les choses, mais aussi à donner suffisamment confiance au cadet pour qu'il parvienne à détendre au mieux _tout_ son corps. Bien sûr, la chaleur, le désir, les regards lubriques et les sourires doux eurent raison de la patience des frères.

Quand Itachi pénétra Sasuke, le plaisir que chacun en tira fut un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir auparavant. Il balaya tout sur son passage, provoqua leurs gémissements rauques, fit rouler leurs yeux sous leurs paupières et rejeter leurs têtes en arrière. Il fut... indescriptible.

Probablement grâce à leur amour, à l'attente qu'il avait subi, à la douleur qui l'avait entravé, à l'interdit qu'il bravait, au désespoir qu'il avait vaincu... mais il avait survécu, après tout, et entraîna l'extase du cœur en plus de l'extase du corps pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Un plaisir sans limites.

Trois respirations prises près de son oreille.

Trois respirations prises près de son oreille, lentes et profondes ; à ce moment là, il dormait encore et la légère rumeur qui, bien qu'en d'autres circonstances l'auraient immédiatement réveillé, ne fit pas frémir le bel endormi. En effet, Sasuke avait du sommeil à récupérer... _Beaucoup_ de sommeil à récupérer.

Trois nouvelles respirations, prises plus fortes que les précédentes : dérangé dans le rêve qui se jouait toujours dans son esprit par un bourdonnement parasite, Sasuke geignis et roula sur son flanc droit. Mais n'émergea pas.

Ce ne furent pas trois nouvelles respiration qui firent que le sommeil lâcha peu à peu le brun, mais plutôt le bras possessif passé autour de sa taille par celui qui dormait toujours, dans son dos, et qui refusait qu'il ne s'éloigne même dans son sommeil.

Ce jour là, Sasuke ne ronchonna pas. Il ne fut pas contraint de se lever, ne fut pas dérangé d'être réveillé même s'il aurait préféré dormir un peu plus longtemps et n'esquissa pas un geste pour échapper de l'étreinte que lui offrait le corps chaud qui se blottit contre lui.

Sasuke se contenta de bailler, renfoncer paisiblement sa tête dans l'oreiller d'un lit qui n'était pas le sien et, un sourire aux lèvres de la nature de ceux qu'il n'avait arborés qu'enfant, il profita en silence des rayons du soleil qui caressaient timidement le bout de son nez et quelques unes de ses mèches noires aux reflets bleutés, attendant patiemment que son amant n'émerge du sommeil à son tour.

Il avait tout son temps, désormais.

Sasuke songea brièvement qu'une personne devait passer visiter son appartement dans l'après-midi, et espéra que cet acheteur potentiel serait cette fois-ci le bon. Lui et son amant avaient besoin de l'argent pour pouvoir financer un crédit et enfin partir à la recherche de ce qui serait prochainement leur nid d'amour, encore un appartement sans doute, mais à mi-chemin entre leurs travail et l'université de Sasuke pour diminuer les frais de transport. Un appartement plus grand aussi, et un bien rien qu'à eux dans lequel ils seraient libres de tout changer à leur guise, même s'ils ne s'accorderaient pas tout de suite sur la couleur des murs et les tons de la moquette car, bien sûr, leurs goûts divergeaient sur certains points et ils pouvaient avoir du mal à trouver un compromis. C'est le genre d'aléas qui fait partit à part entière d'une vie de couple, de toute façon...

Le jeune homme eut aussi une pensée furtive pour son amie Sakura, se rappelant qu'il était censé lui rendre visite dans la semaine pour l'aider dans l'organisation de son mariage avec Naruto – Sasuke serait le témoin des mariés et, étant leur plus proche ami, leur avait promis de les épauler dans le parcours laborieux qu'était la réservation de la salle de réception, le choix du menu et la commande au traiteur, la déclaration à la tour de l'Hokage, la désignation puis l'invitation des convives,...

Puis il pensa rapidement à Neji, ce camarade qui était devenu un ami depuis que Sasuke avait retrouvé goût à la vie pour le plaisir de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il devrait l'inviter à déjeuner l'un de ces quatre pour enfin lui raconter sa situation plus en détail, se livrer à Neji comme Neji s'était livré à lui peu de temps auparavant : il lui avait raconté être orphelin de mère depuis toujours, et orphelin de père depuis que celui-ci s'était sacrifié pour protéger son frère qui était un genre de gouverneur faisant régner la prospérité dans le clan Hyûga. Depuis, cet oncle haut-placé avait pris Neji sous son aile et lui avait confié la protection de sa fille aînée, Hinata Neji était fatigué de ce rôle. De plus, il avait du mal à supporter que des membres de sa propre famille le traitent comme un être inférieur simplement parce qu'il n'appartenait pas à la même branche qu'eux... Enfin, depuis quelques temps, Hinata commençait à tenir tête à son père et prendrait bientôt sa suite, si bien que Neji n'était plus seul à devoir s'occuper de sa sécurité et avait un peu plus de temps pour lui.

Et Sasuke pensa enfin à Itachi.

Son compagnon, son amant, son âme sœur qui avait un jour été son frère, avec lequel il vivait depuis un an : depuis le jour miraculeux où, par un drôle et fantastique hasard, ils s'étaient retrouvés après dix ans de séparation.

Depuis, ils avaient fait du chemin ensemble. Leur amour n'avait pas vraiment faiblit, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé et traversaient parfois encore : comme la rencontre avec leurs parents, quelques mois plus tôt, qui s'était faite houleuse mais avait permis de remettre tous les compteurs à plats.

Itachi.

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke était censé penser de plus ?

Bien sûr, leur relation n'était pas exposée aux yeux de tous et se faisait discrète pour éviter que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'attirent des ennuis inutiles. Mais ils vivaient comme ils l'entendaient. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade des questions sans vraies réponses.

Une nouvelle respiration, accompagnée d'un gémissement rauque et ensommeillé tirèrent Sasuke de ses réflexions matinales. Un sourire franc et tendre plaqué sur ses lèvres délicates, le jeune homme sentit la prise qu'avait son amant autour de sa taille se raffermir et un torse délié se plaqua contre son dos tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement, plus long que le premier, échappait à Itachi.

Une bouche frôla doucement la nuque de Sasuke, allant et venant lentement et une main un tantinet gourde caressa son ventre dénudé sous le drap couvrant leurs corps.

Dans un rire discret, l'étudiant se retourna afin de faire face au visage entre deux mondes d'Itachi, barré d'une longue mèche noire qui vint frôler la mâchoire de Sasuke. Les yeux sombres de l'aîné s'ouvrirent difficilement, embués de sommeil et de quelques larmes ils papillonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes devant le regard amusé de Sasuke avant d'enfin s'habituer à la clarté du matin.

« Bonjour... » lâcha Itachi d'une voix plus rauque que celle qu'il empruntait habituellement, offrant un sourire rayonnant au visage détendu de son cadet.

« Salut. » murmura en réponse Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se blottit dans les bras du grand brun et soupira de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de ne pas y croire, et pourtant... lui et Itachi s'étaient bel et bien retrouvés, finalement.


End file.
